Feathers of a Thrush
by The13tenthWriter
Summary: Thrushkit wanted nothing more than to become accepted in ShadowClan, but most cats in his Clan can't seem to look at who the cat he really is. Instead they see his father. He meets an apprentice who is going through the samething and they become good friends. His loyalty is soon tested as he discovers his destiny and develops a love that is forbidden in more ways than one.


**Welcome to Feathers of a Thrush. My very first fan-fic and story for that matter! This story will follow the main storyline of the Warriors series but I have my own twists and such. This story with have tomxtom/slash later own so if you aren't comfortable with that kind of stuff then this isn't the story for you.**

**...**

Prologue:

A small she-cat laid curled up in the back of a small cave, her pale pink tounge rasping over her dirty, matted pelt that use to be a soft, pure glossy white, but now was crisscrossed with scars. A painful cramp formed in the female's stomach, making her hiss in discomfort, but it didn't make her stop her grooming. She was use to being hungry just like every other cat in ShadowClan thanks to their leader.

"What's wrong my queen?" A dark voice sounded from the entrance of the cave, making the white queen turn her head. She curled her lip as she watched the dark tabby pad towards her, his amber eyes narrowed in slits as he gazed at her. "I asked you a question Whitebird." The male growled in a dangerous tone, his unnatural crooked tail lashing. The she-cat narrowed her pale green eyes before muttering, "I'm fine Brokenstar."

Brokenstar let out a purr before looking down at the curve of Whitebird's belly. "And how is he?" He questioned as he poked the kit with a large paw, earning a squeak from the little tom. Whitebird stared down at the small newborn, her eyes narrowed to slits. While most queens would look down at their kits with love and affection, the white queen's gaze was full of disgust and contempt. This kit will always be a constant reminder of what happened to her, of what _he _had done to her. "He's doing fine also."

"Good." He said gruffly before a yowl split the air, making Whitebird jump, before sounds of painful yowls and angry snarls told Whitebird that they were being attacked. Brokenstar let out a snarled as he raced out into the clearing, leaving Whitebird. She tilted her head back to scent the air. ThunderClan. Whitebird wasn't surprise that they had attacked them, since they had stolen two of their kits. She pricked her ears as she noticed the sounds of battle die down and now cats where murmuring to eachother while some were yowling with shock. The she-cat stood up and crept forward, ignoring the hungry mewl of her kit. She peeked through the lichen that covered the entrance of the den and saw Brokenstar standing next to the camp entrance, his eyes narrowed in slits, hatred clear in his amber eyes. "This isn't the last of me." He snarled and then whipped around and disappeared through the bramble tunnel.

Cats yowled out in joy and triumph and Whitebird let out her own sigh of relief. It was all over now. Now, ShadowClan can go back to the way it use to be. She spotted Dawncloud pad towards her, the pale ginger she-cat's eyes gleaming with happiness. "Whitebird Brokenstar is gone! You're free now." She purred, bumping noses with friend. A cry from the kit broke the happy reunion.

Dawncloud padded inside and glanced down at the kit. "What's his name?" Dawncloud flatten her ears when he let out another cry of hunger. "Whitebird this kit must be starving! Have you even been feeding it?"

"Of course I have!" Whitebird snapped. "But there's no need for me to do that anymore. I only kept him because of Brokenstar, but now that that tyrant is gone this abomination can go along with him." She snarled and stalk off.

"But he's only a kit!" Dawncloud cried out to the other queen, but either Whitebird hadn't heard or she just ignored because she just continued walking across the clearing. "I guess I should give you a name." Dawncloud mewed and took a closer to look towards the kit. It was a sandy grey tom with distinct tabby markings and a white chest. "Your name shall be Thrushkit." She purred and rasped her tongue over the kits ears, before picking him up and padded out the den.

...

**And that's the end of the prologue. I will try to update in a few days but no promises. Constructed Criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
